


You'll Never See It Coming

by Dentss



Category: The School for Good and Evil - Soman Chainani
Genre: Anybody Who Tries To Do The Same Will Be Murdered, Author Is a Never, Brone/Hort is a Joke but We're Using it Anyway, Cults, Emotional Hurt, Everyone Has Issues, Everyone Needs A Hug, Evil, Evil Plans, Good, Good and Evil, Heaven and Hell are Places On Earth, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, LGBTQ Characters, Lots of OCs - Freeform, Magic, Mental Breakdown, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Multi, Only The Asscracks Harass The School, Ravan is a Badass, The Author Regrets Nothing, Torture, Unrequited Love, We Love Jun, We Love Nevers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-15 22:57:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18508777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dentss/pseuds/Dentss
Summary: Just an intro.





	You'll Never See It Coming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just an intro.

One day, the Asscracks attacked Jun and TheGinger. This was a tragedy that shook the school to its core, leaving the students fearful for their lives.

These Nevers were unlike any threat anybody had ever faced before.

When they appear to be defeated, they only come back stronger. There is seemingly no hope.

The anonymous group has two leaders. One appears to be cold and calculating, with a fierce look in his eyes and a grace that challenges the authorities of even the finest kings. This Asscrack is the leader, the original, to be feared and never to be messed with. His accomplice, the second Asscrack, has lost his mind. He speaks in disjointed english and rambles about things nobody else understands. He is chaotic and unpredictable and loves to do the dirty work for his leader.

Will the school crumble at the feet of this new challenge, or is there a chance that the Asscracks can be defeated?

 

SPOILERS FOR ALL THE BOOKS!


End file.
